Silly Tangled Girl
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: 17 year old Makoto a girl that has seen for her age is brought back to live with Kumiko and attend school as one of the first girls to ever be alowed to be on campus tho she maybe to spirited for anyone to handle shin/OC Warning: angst lemon in later ch
1. The Tangled Girl

Sorry I've been outta the game for so long but im back at it with all new idea and directions for my stories :D

This one's about Gokusen a mini series I know and love.

This one is called Silly Tangled Girl

I dont and wont own. Ever. I don't make any money off this. This is the disclaimer for the whole story.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

I woke up early in the morning, earlier than I needed to but I can't sleep. I can never sleep anymore. I don't like it here, it's to quiet. I feel like I should fill the silence but I can't move, can't make a sound. I was sent to live with my cousin Kumiko because the family thinks I need help.

I don't.

It never hurt anyone to be a functioning human being that just doesn't want to be here with people that want her to change. Scratch that. It does hurt. It fucking sucks.

I got up from my futon and walked around the compound in the dark hearing people stir at my footsteps. Someone will be out here with a gun any second seeing if they need to shoot me. Wouldn't be the first time, hell, even if they did it probably wouldn't be the last. Dumb fuckers can't shoot for shit.

I don't know how Kumiko even got me to come here. She's always had a way with me and I know it. I have full trust in her but I don't think she can handle me. I self destruct without warning some days. Half the time I don't even know I'm about to freak, it just happens. I just snap.

"Who's out there?" came a tired call from behind me

"Relax, Kyo, it's me." I said, still walking without a pause or any intention to turn around "You're gonna make yourself get older, faster if you're this tense all the time." He chuckled

"You should talk, you look older than Kumiko with those hardened eyes of yours and you're only seventeen." He caught up with me and walked at my side "What are you doin out here anyway? It's two in the morning."

"Never really got settled into a good sleep." I replied, neither of us looked at each other as we walked, no need to. I doubt either of us look any different since we last saw each other.

"That's too bad." He sighed and I could see him pull out a cigarette from behind his ear from the corner of my eye

"Got another one of those?" I asked and I could hear the smile in his reply

"Yeah." He chuckled and I stopped and turned to face him leaning all my weight on one foot with one hand on my hip "Oh, so much attitude."

"Lemme guess, you're not gonna give me it unless I earn it, huh?" He grinned crookedly "Are sexual favors out?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Eh, I probably couldn't find it without a magnifying glass anyway." I half smiled back "But I bet I can take you in a fight."

"We'll see about that, Princess."

"Oh big talk for an ol man." I smirked and stepped down the stairs into the courtyard

"Who you callin an old man? You should still be in a training bra." He followed me out and stood across from me

"Oh, now you're jealous that my tits are bigger than yours?" I laughed while he ran at me, wanting to teach me a lesson but both of us know I'm gonna win. After all, Kumiko is better than him and I'm better than Kumiko.

After a series of punches, kicks, dodges, and jumps I swept his feet out from under him and sat down on his chest with a foot on either side of him. I bent my head down and took the second cigarette from behind his ear with my teeth. It's kind of funny, I know that he wants me but he's a good man and wouldn't touch me if his life depended on it but it's still fun to put him in compromising positions to watch him squirm.

He twitched a little when I leaned back to take the lighter out of his pants.

"Easy big fella." I smirked while lighting the cig, letting the smoke fill my lungs. I got up and walked back to my room "Night."

"Yeah." He muttered back

I reached my room and put the cigarette out on the bottom of my shoe. I crawled into bed and thought about later in the day when I would be going to school with Kumi. It's been so long since I've been back in this city, I'm used to being in another part of the country entirely. I left to find my druggy mother after my dad died and when she kept moving from place to place eventually I just stopped following her and that's when Kumi asked me to come back. Apparently this all boy's school is doing better than it was and is letting a few "troubled" girls attend, myself some how is included.

I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow but little boys don't scare me. I'd probably scare them.

* * *

**RXR would you? thanks so much ^_^**


	2. Why Would I Want You?

**Next chap. If you review I will dedicated a chap to you cuz I wanna thank ppl for reading :) I don't care if you're logged in or not. Thank you for reading ^_^**

**Makoto's POV**

* * *

I walked out of my room half naked with my clothes in hand, tugging my black and white Bullet for my Valentine tank top over my head as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The second Kyo saw me he spat out the orange juice he was drinking but I was to tired to giggle and tease him, besides that game is getting old.

"Feel lucky I didn't come out naked." I commented grabbing toast with one hand and putting on my black bondage with the other. I sat down on the floor in front of the TV and watched as it showed pictures of Kumiko's high school

_Breaking news: Five girls are being allowed to attend Shirokin Privet High School for Troubled boys. Wise idea or potential disaster?_

I laugh at the morning news and how urgent they make everything seems. It's not like they're sending little angels straight into the mouth of hell. If these other girls are up in my range of trouble enough to be considered safe in the school we'll all be fine and dandy.

"Come on Mo, we're leaving." Sighed Kumiko coming up and switching off the TV in the lounge area

"Hey, I was watchin the comedy channel." I lightly snapped

"Well then you'll start out your morning smiling. Let's go." I grimaced

"Ew. Happiness." I could tell she rolled her eyes even as I bored holes in the back of her head

It was a short car ride over and a silent one until we stopped in the parking garage, then she turned to me.

"Don't kill anybody." I flinched

"Shut the fuck up." I got out of the car and walked to the school and saw TV newscasters at the front gate, right next to the graffiti and a homeless man. Classy people here.

"There's one of the girls now!" One shouted and ran at me, I just kept moving. "Miss, Miss. Do You feel safe going to school here." She push the mic at and I sneered at her

"Not with you at the gate." I growled

"I mean with the boys." She shoved the microphone in my face again. I smirked.

"Lady, the boys are the ones that you should be asking if they're afraid of us. Do you have any idea how stupid it was to get five of the most gang related, bullet riddled, street experienced people you fuckers could find and put them together under one roof and then have the brains to protect us from a couple boys? We aren't little girls, bitch." I pushed her hand away, hard and I could feel her eyes as she stared at me. "Oh, oops? Didn't think of that one did you?"

"Makoto!" Yelled Kumiko rushing up beside me through the crowd and turning to all the cameras that formed around me. "She's kidding. She's got a funny sense of humor." She laughed awkwardly, pushing me into the school. Once we were passed the gates she gave me a dirty look

"What?"

"You almost blew my cover." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked the complete opposite direction of her "Don't do it again." I nodded, still looking away

"Sorry boss."

We walked to the far side of the school where not many people were, I could tell she was trying to hide from other people so I wouldn't make a spectacle of myself again. I followed her down a long white hallway that matched all the other ones and so far I haven't seen anything exciting.

We walked into the principal's office and I saw four other girls there. One was lounging in a chair, slumped down with her legs open, playing with her short white blonde hair that was half hidden by a black beanie , she wasn't very tall but she had a little muscle to her so when push came to shove she'd be decent to have around it seems. Another one with brownish red hair that stopped between her shoulders was looking intently out the window with her hands pressed against the glass. She, unlike the other girl, looked like she had more fire to her, more anger but not quite as strong. There were two more, one with brown hair and the other with honey blonde. They were about the same height which was a little shorter than me, and looked to be sisters. The two were obviously team oriented, you fuck with one you fuck with both kinda people, and that a good mentality to have if you're watching somebody's back.

The one with red hair turned to me and looked me up and down like I did to her. She stopped at my eyes and I nodded in greeting, she did the same. The blonde looked over at my feet and her eyes sized me up as well.

"Bullet for my Valentine. Good band." She said "I like your tattoo." She nodded to the tribal tattoo that covered my right shoulder

"Yeah, thanks. Nice hat, I'm diggin it." She grinned

"Thanks. I'm Hiroko, you can call me Hero though." I took a seat beside her

"Makoto. I'll watch your back if you'll watch mine" I offered bluntly, better get her on my side as quickly as I can for my own self preservation sake.

She looked at me for a minute, thinking, deciding if I was worth her time and energy. I watched her face and half smirked in a friendly way.

"Yeah sure, deal; it'd nice to have a bud around this place."

"Hero you said your name was? That's a good name." Said the girl looking out the window. "I'm Rin; those are my little cousins over there Natsumi and Mizuki."

"Yo."

"Hey."

They acknowledged the two of us.

"So how old is every body?" I asked

"17" said Hero "almost 18"

"18" stated Rin

"15" said Mizuki

"15, we're twins" finished Natsumi

"I'm about to turn 18 myself." I continued until a weird looking little man stepped into the room

"Miss Yamaguchi, Vice Principal would like a word."

"Great." She muttered and a man in a helmet that said "save lives" like a dumb ass walked in

"Miss Yamaguchi! You have _got _to send these girls home this very instant! None of them are prepared to handle these boys—" I interrupted him

"Why the hell you bitchin at my cousin fuck face?" I snapped and his eyes went wide "These boys can't handle us." He looked around the room at all of us, at all of our pretty little pissed off faces and he cringed in disgust.

"Oh good lord, they're worse than I thought." Rin and I tensed

"What'd you say?" she barked. He took a step back and regained his composer.

"Eh hem," he cleared his throat "your uniforms will be given to you tomorrow morning so you shall wear your city's today. That is all for now." He paused and turned to Kumiko "Be wise who your little brat mouths off to. You may find yourself out of a job." I turned my back so him and laughed disdainfully.

"That happens and you might find yourself at the bottom of the harbor." I purred in a sexy voice, cocking my head over my shoulder. I turned back around to face the other girls, smirking to myself when Rin turned to me

"I think we'll get along just fine. We both want that guy to die. Common goal." She joked breezily

"Humf, Rin, homeroom 2-1 Hiroko and Makoto yours is 2-4.—"

"My name is Hero." She interrupted

"Your name says Hiroko Mitosashi on my list and _that_ is who you are." He scolded at her and she narrowed her eyes but he ignored her "Natsumi and Mizuki 4-3. Behave yourselves."

There was a chorus of profanity at the instruction and he walked away giving Kumi a look of pure disgust. That'll cost him. Kumiko shook it off and happily chirped at us.

"Hey! Hero, Makoto, you're in _my_ homeroom!" she grinned from ear to ear and I could help but give her the 'god you're a nerd but I love you' look.

"Is she always like that?" asked Natsumi smiling confusedly

"Yeah, you learn to live with it." I laughed to myself. Turns out Rin's homeroom teacher was a woman too, she seemed to pride herself on her breasts but I liked the way she carried herself like a lady, even in this dump she still showed pride in herself. Everyone went there only separate directions as we were informed that this morning there would be no classes because the boys were having manners attempted to be beaten into them before we showed up.

"They're good guys," Kumi told us, stopping in front of a door "They'll hit on you, no doubt about it, but the wouldn't try to harm you—" she flashed her eyes at me "—not saying they would succeed, but the guys in my homeroom wouldn't try."

"Gotcha." She slid it open and my whole world got rocked

* * *

**Shin's POV**

I walked into school today, ignoring the new casters that were outside the gates again. Somebody probably got shot; it's rare since Yankumi's been here but not really unusual for the city. So why the panic? I don't watch TV much so I wouldn't know.

I walked into homeroom and looked for Yankumi but didn't see her. She's usually behind her desk with her index finger pointing at the ceiling trying to inform us of something by now, but she wasn't here.

"Kuma, where's Yankumi?" I asked and he stopped choking Uchi long enough to look up innocently and speak

"Oh, we don't know, probably with the principal." I sat down in my desk and looked away from him, pretending not to be interested

"Why is that?"

"Oh, you don't know?" I said nothing "Wow, you really are dense…"

"Shut up…" I snarled lightly but didn't look at him "Know what?" I thought of the Ooedo clan and tensed

"Since we were doin good and the girls' schools are all full they're sending the meaner girls here." He walked over slowly and placed his hand on my shoulder "Apparently Ichikawa saw Yankumi walking in with one of them; he thinks they look related."

My eyebrows furrowed, _"What? That can't be right…some guys can't handle it here. It's probably just a publicity stunt for more money."_ I heard the light tap of Yamaguchi's slippers in the hall and the door slid open

"Class, I'd like you to meet the new students here in our homeroom," she said but they were still out side from what I could tell in my peripheral vision, my eyes were glued to Yamaguchi. ",Makoto and Hero."

The two walked in and the class let out heavy sighs of disbelief that brought silence down on the room. My eyes drifted away from Yankumi out of curiosity.

One girl was cute, she was petite but lean in the right places with pale skin almost the same color as her hair but the other… She looked like Kumiko. As beautiful and radiant but much more deadly; there was no child-like gleam in her eyes or smile that brightens the room just a haze of danger. Her skin looked soft to touch, it being as pale as the moon aside from the tattoo that cascaded down her right shoulder and the taught muscle that made her skin glow.

Her hair was slightly darker than Kumiko's which was a deep mahogany color instead of the onyx that fell like waterfalls down to the back of her thighs, her curvy thighs… my eyes traveled up and down her figure slowly, drinking her in, every curve and valley that her body made. Her thighs, her hips, to the tiny portion of her waist, then to the mounds of flesh on her chest… I felt captivated by her and my heart rate quickened. I looked over at Kumiko who looked concerned.

"Well, I uh, Hero by Kuma and Uchi and Makoto you take Shin's spot, I need to talk to him for a moment." I stood and walked in the isle between the seats and she did the same, she was coming at me. I could see her, hear her steps, and watch her hair gently sway as she walked. The lightest brush of our hands and I felt like fire.

"Sorry." I murmured not turning to look at her

"It's fine." She did the same and sat down in my seat. I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked to Kumiko and we stepped into the hall.

"Shin, what's wro—" she whispered but I interrupted her by crashing my lips to hers "_Shin!_" was her muffled protest until I detached

"_Still a spark… I still love her, ok. I just had a teenage moment."_ I sighed "Nothing, I just wanted a kiss from my girl." I said nonchalantly, walking back inside to lean against her desk. She obviously took a few moments to stop that swooning thing she does and walked back in the class room.

The two girls were talking quietly to each other, Hero slouching nearly all the way down and Makoto sitting up with her legs slightly open and one arm on the back of the seat supporting her, making her skin stretch over her muscle tightly; it's hard not to want to touch it. While I was looking at the space between her legs wondering how she would feel under me a pale hand snapped their fingers in front of the place where I was looking. It was her.

She was smirking, leaning forward in her seat and mouthing "eyes up here" at me. I glared at me and her black eyes looked pure silver in the sunlight as she smiled wickedly at me. Oh god I wanted to see those lips being bitten as I fuck her into ecstasy again and again.

I glanced away from her alluring stare and looked at Kumiko as she wrote on the chalk board, reaching higher than she should. I love her, I do. I wanna be with her.

I looked back to the new girl.

"_But why would I want you?"_

* * *

**RXR please :D**


End file.
